


Только мы

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Cosmogeny, Alternate Reality, Gen, No Eru, POV First Person, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Арде есть Валар, майар, эльфы, люди и все остальные. Но космогония и этика мира другие, поскольку Эру Илуватара, Единого Творца, нет и никогда не было</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только мы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс "Битва Пяти Воинств - Весенний марафон".

Рано или поздно все они придумывают Единого Создателя. Бога-Отца, Великий Исток, Возжигателя Пламени.  
Его именем они воюют. Приносят ему жертвы. Возводят постройки. Говорят с ним, восстают против него, возводят на него хулу. Жалуются ему на нас и друг на друга. Любят всем сердцем. Боятся. Умоляют. Проклинают, потом просят прощения, потом вновь проклинают в бессильной ярости.  
  
Им недостаточно нас, несовершенных творцов. Им недостаточно самих себя - несовершенных и хрупких творений нашего разума. Им никогда не бывает достаточно наших даров и наших слов.  
Им нужен Судья. Податель Правил. Вершитель Судеб. Всемогущий, всеведущий, всеблагой.   
Никто из нас не может стать для них таким. Тогда они создают его сами, сочиняют по образу своему и подобию, наделяют его всеми ведомыми им достоинствами. Они сотворяют себе Небесного Вождя и припадают к его стопам.   
Нас они тогда называют слабыми, ничтожными, ложными божками, никчемными детьми Творца, или злыми узурпаторами, помешавшими Его творениям прийти к Нему вовремя, или много возомнившими о себе инструментами, что порождены Его волей для великих дел во славу Его.  
  
Должно быть, им так легче - считать себя частью великого замысла, а не клочьями пены на морском берегу. Верить, что где-то есть могучий и добрый отец, который знает, как правильно.  
  
Мы этой веры лишены. Мы знаем, как всё начиналось: как в хаосе звуков сплетались первые мелодии, как возникала Песнь. Никто и никогда не говорил нам, как петь её. Никто не повелевал нам творить мир или уничтожать его. Никто в гневе не обрывал музыку, когда мы ошибались или наши мелодии сталкивались. Мы пели дальше. Мы шли дальше. Однажды мы шагнули внутрь своей песни, но там, в непостижимом вневременье, мы всё ещё поём, и в наш хор вплетаются новые голоса. Их голоса.  
  
Мы не отцы младшим расам. Мы их старшие братья и спутники на тропах времени. Не всемогущие, не всеблагие, не всеведущие.  
  
Не было никакого "да будет". Не было замысла. Мы порождение случайности, дети предвечной бури.  
  
Нет того, кто всё исправит. Нет того, кто рассердится и всё уничтожит. Нет ни Великого Архитектора, ни Великого Чертежа. Никто не рассудит единственно верно и не укажет единственно правильный путь.  
Нет никакого Создателя. Только мы.


End file.
